


Man Me a Sand

by beloved_garlic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, drunk!straw hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloved_garlic/pseuds/beloved_garlic
Summary: Drinks are had, sleep is interrupted, and a hapless ex-warlord is slandered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "mr sandman  
> man me a sand" -redpyros

Luffy fell from the sky like a drunken bird. Because he was drunk.

_Very_ drunk.

“I am very, very drunk,” announced Luffy. He was drunk.

“Luffy, are you drunk?” asked Sanji, who was smoking outside the galley. Sanji wasn’t drunk.

“Yeah, I’m drunk,” Luffy said, drunk.

“Weak,” teased Zoro, who was skirting the edge of drunkenness but keeping it at bay. His will was iron.

“Luffy, stop being drunk,” chided Nami. As a ginger, Nami was unable to get drunk. It was a thing.

“Deer noises,” noised Chopper. Reindeer don’t drink alcohol. 

“Where did you even fall from?” enquired Usopp. Usopp was temporarily banned from alcohol after what happened last time.

Robin stared at her hands like they had answers. She was _incredibly_ drunk.

“Why?” she asked them. “Why?” Her hands remained silent. Nobody wanted to ask.

Brook and Franky were trying to arm wrestle, but neither of them had had any alcohol.

Luffy got up from the grassy deck and started shaking his hips-

Smoker jerked out of his slumber and grimaced.

“What the fuck did I just dream about?” He rolled over and fell back asleep, cursing the sandman.

Miles and miles away, Crocodile sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud
> 
> I haven't written in an ass long time so I pushed some words together to make a thing. Hoping to get back into practice ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 
> 
> And on that note, I'm ashamed to realize that this is my very first ever one piece fic. I've spoiled it. Fuck. Fuck. Shit.
> 
> ...Oh well.


End file.
